Be Here With Me
by RachelLovesNaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley knew their love was inevitable. No matter what happened they would always find their way back to each other, even though each time they did, someone got hurt that little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

_(You changed my life. For better or for worse? It only took me a split second to figure that one out. One day you were gone And then I was gone_.)

* * *

**Nathan**

I only knew this much about you:

_Your hair resembled all the colours of autumn._

_Your features were as delicate as snowflakes. _

_You calmed your nerves by fidgeting with a pinkie ring. _

_You loved when it rained, but only really heavily._

_You hated that you couldn't fix everything. _

I met you the day Principal Turner sent me for the tutoring I thought I didn't need. "Haley James." He said, "Will change your grades." _And my life. _

"Hi." you greeted, smiling brightly when I approached you. "Haley James."

Your hand was extended so I shook it and judging by the look in your eye you felt that spark too.

"Nathan Scott-"

"I know." You laughed slightly and my heart raced. "I've seen you play."

"Really?" I said, my ego-no doubt- expanding.

"Didn't know you were a basketball fan."

"I'm not." You blurted out. "My best friend plays on the team.""Who?" I asked confused and you glared at me for a second.

"Lucas…" You raised one of those perfect eyebrows, silently questioning me.

"Oh yeah," I smiled but I had no idea who you were talking about, "I didn't know you were friends with Lucas."

You chuckled. "Well you must be blind."

I followed you as you walked away over to a table.

"So Principal Turner says you suck at English."

"He said that?" I was shocked but I noticed you giggle, so I couldn't hold back a playful scoff.

"Nah …" You smiled again, "I thought I'd just be blunt."

God you were so beautiful. I couldn't even tell you now what you taught me in that lesson. I could, however, tell you how far apart our legs were, how the curls of your hair bounced when you looked up at me to check I was listening, which I wasn't, and I laughed when you glared at me and said. "Nathan. Do you think this is for my benefit or yours?" Because even though you were scolding me, the softness in yours eyes let me know that I was off the hook.

"Sorry." I muttered and pointed to a random part of the play. "So what does Romeo mean here?"

"That Juliet's beauty is overpowering." You smiled. And for the first time, I felt something I'd never imagine or admit. I'd knew I would be your Romeo.

I was Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott. I didn't feel this way about girls. I didn't want to be married or have kids. I was independent and didn't rely on anyone else. Because I didn't have to. My Father was rich and my Mother too, so to me that meant I already have everything I ever wanted. But that changed the second I met you, and I knew I wanted you. I envisioned my life with you and I could only admit to myself that it was better than anything money could buy. I was greedy but I had to fight for you. Because without you, I'd be nothing.

This feeling only grew every time we met. Our second tutoring session was perfect. We were sat at a table on the docks. It was far to early in the morning for me but I felt alive when you touched my arm and said. "I'm glad you came back." I think I took you too seriously, because you laughed afterwards.

"I wouldn't miss this." I grinned.

"You're really determined to get into college huh?"

I smiled, I knew you got me like no one else did. "Yeah." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I like that." You said. "What are we doing today?""I was thinking calculus. I really suck at numbers and stuff."

"Alright then lets see what I can do-"

"Wait-" I announced and you jumped with my suddenness. "Breakfast." I took out a box of Cracker Jacks and ripped open the packet.

"Here." I said holding out a little plastic bracelet.

"Nathan." He said firmly, trying to be no nonsense but I knew I was getting through to you.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." I slipped the bracelet onto your wrist and took in how gracious you looked, with the sun resting on your face and you closed your eyes for a split second. Soaking up every minute as if you were a fortune reader.

"Thank you." You said gently. "Now lets get to work."

I actually figured out how to do trigonometry that day. I knew maths better because you taught me. You started a rant about irrational numbers. I had to do a double take when you came out with a random fact: Like people, there are irrational, perfect, complex numbers.

"What am I?" I asked.

"What?"

"What type of number am I?" I smirked when you shifted in your seat.

"I think your complex." You said. "Because there's a lot to you that I might never see."

Although my gut instinct told me you would. And I had a feeling you knew that too.

I challenged you: "Well did you know that every day more money is printed for Monopoly than the US Treasury."

You stared at me and I smiled. "Okay so either you are a bank robber or just really interested in monopoly."

"Neither." I said. "I heard it somewhere."

"And you remembered it?"

"Yeah, something's just stick in your mind."

"Yeah." You smiled. "I know what you mean."I smiled back at you until you said. "Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair." And I laughed so much I thought you were actually scared.

"What's funny?" You chuckled.

"Nothing." I smirked, "I just know now why your hair is so beautiful, especially compared to mine."

You blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"How come you know so many facts?" I asked curiously.

"I like to read, and I like to tell people things so that when I die they can say? 'Haley told me one day that…'" You laughed towards the end and so did I.

"Tell me something to remember you by."

You smirked at me. " Bullet-proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were invented by woman."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, so never underestimate us!"

I laughed. _I never would. _

**AN: Okay Guys so this was short but I didn't want to write loads and then have you all tell me it was rubbish haha, so I figured it would be better if I just did this. So please let me know what you think, whether I should keep going, the next chapter will be another character. This is my first ever fanfic so I really do need the feedback!**

**P.S. The little bit at the top was the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It meant a lot!**

* * *

**Brooke**

I've been your best friend since we were eight. I saved you from that little Buttons boy when he was bullying you and together we hatched a plan to take the piss out of his last name, but we never thought of anything, although I'm sure we could now. I was your best friend when you fell in love with Nathan. Back when Lucas and I were dating he would tell me things he overheard at practice about you and when I confronted you about your first kiss you blushed from head to toe, but nothing could wipe that smile off your face.

"Brooke!" You screamed as you barged into my living room, interrupting an intense Brucas make out session. "My parents are leaving town!"

"Hales you can stay with me!" I heard a voice say as the door slammed shut.

I knew Haley too well, well enough to see her scoffing at Nathan even though she had her back to me.

"Nathan I am not staying with you! I am your tutor for goodness sake, I'll just stay here with Brooke." A smile spread across my face as you said this.

"Actually you cant." Your face was a picture. "Lucas is staying here."

"Wha- But…I'm your best friend!" I chuckled when you stuttered with nerves, but it proved that you wanted me to say these things.

"Haley." I said pulling you by the arm into the bathroom. "I know you better than you think."

"Brooke-"

"Look if at any moment you are uncomfortable living with Nathan just call and I'll come get you, plus its only for two weeks."

I watched you ponder this for a moment. "Thanks Brookie." You grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Oh God how weird is this me staying with my student-"

"Boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." You pouted and I laughed.

"Whatever Hales, he kissed you."

"So! Only once! Oh come on you know better than anyone a kiss doesn't mean anything."

"Hey! I would be offended by that… but you've said worse. But unlike me, Nathan Scott only kisses girls he likes."

You cocked an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

"Well…"

"See!"

"Hales give it a shot okay? You'll have a great time." There was that grin again, the one you couldn't hide, the one that only Nathan got. "Now leave so me and Lucas can get back down to business!"

"Eww!" You laughed as I shoved you out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Nathan and Lucas were sitting in a totally awkward silence.

"Great. Hales, you ready?" Nathan stood up and sighed, probably grateful for the save.

"Sure, are we doing English today?"

"Yeah…"

"Great!" You laughed and received weird looks off all of us. "What? I want to teach English."

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes and you scoffed at me.

"Byeee!"

"See ya Naley!" I shouted as you guys walked out and you gave me a confused look.

"Honestly." I turned back to Lucas. "Its like I'm spelling out their own love story!"

"Maybe that's what they need." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

About four nights later, in the middle of the night, you called me and asked me to come and pick you up because you were uncomfortable. When I asked why you hesitated until you said you were cold. I laughed so hard, at least you were honest, but I told you that had nothing to do with Nathan and hung up.

I came round in the morning and given that I had a key to the Scott mansion I walked right on in. Do you know where I found you? In bed, of course, but Nathan was lying next to you, his arm draped across your waist. Your back was pressed tightly against his chest and even though you were asleep, you were smiling.

Meanwhile I was trying not to squeal. I was pretty sure that neither of you would have any idea how you ended up like that, but I was also sure that either of you would want to let go.

You told me once, and I have no idea why, that blind people dream. In that moment when I saw you two lying so closely and so comfortably I wondered if maybe you were dreaming about your blossoming love, which neither of you seemed to be able to see yet.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Haley James- possibly-future-Scott. _

_Call me with details ;o) _

_Brooke x_

I still have that note. I think I may have framed it. But I told you later that day, when you called sixteen times to tell me nothing had happened and you had no idea how the hell you got there, that I'd show you that note at the wedding. As it turns out, Nathan had come into your room to check on you after the heating crashed again that week and you were shivering. He couldn't find any blankets and you told him not worry, that you'd just wrap your arms around yourself because body heat is more effective than blankets. After a brief argument you let him get in the bed with you. And, tutor-girl, I think that's the smartest move you've ever made.

Nathan didn't know anything about you when you met. Well he knew what you looked like and that you played with that pinkie ring of yours, but I think everyone knew that, a couple of dorks actually named you Pinkie. It was a cliché really, him being captain of the basketball team and you being the cute little book-worm, who happened to be best friends with captain of the cheer squad and school president, Brooke Davis. People say it should have been Nathan and I, but neither of us wanted it to be. If it was meant to be, it would. Fate isn't your friend, but its not your enemy. And that's why your love for each other was unavoidable and unbreakable. It shocked people, but you didn't care. Even though you wouldn't admit it, you knew that it was the beginning of something that scared the hell out of you, but made your life worth living. _I wish you could just hold onto that thought now. _

**I 100% promise the next chapter will reveal loads more about this story! It will also be longer. And also the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. So please review if you want to know more! Anonymous reviews are accepted so please be gracious :o) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :o) I decided to do this chapter on Jamie. I know it might confuse you as it is a time jump and it may have gave away some things, although I don't think it has. I promise this story will become more clear. Honestly, I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews as this is my first story and i would love a confidence boost. :/ Hope you enjoy:**

**Jamie **

"You know, Mama, you suck at this game." I grinned, but I was surprised Dad hadn't yelled at me yet for saying "suck", he really doesn't like that word. I smiled wider, hoping that if I do you'd know I was just playing. And then maybe you'd come back.

I swivelled around as someone tapped me on the shoulder and aunt Brooke laughs at my toothy-grin as she kneels beside me on the ground.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" she asks me, and the truth is I don't even know what's going on, so I tell her all I know, the basics.

"We were just playing I spy, but Mom doesn't want to."

For some reason aunt Brooke became really sad in that moment. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her tears falling on my head, like that time we were playing on the swings and it began to rain so gently, you told me it must have been the angels crying. And then when I asked you why angels would cry you said that everybody cries, but its okay because tears make room for smiles, and smiles make tears go away.

"Are you okay aunt Brooke?" I asked her, smiling as brightly as I could, wishing her tears away.

"Yeah I'm fine." she sniffed and ruffled my hair. "Wow!" She smiled, pointing to a bunch of flowers, "who gave your Mom those ones?"

"That was me!" I chuckle, surely she knew that.

"Well. I think you have certainly out-done everyone else." Aunt Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah? I think Daddy's are the best." I said pointing over to the huge bunch of sunflowers.

"What's that?" Dad asked when he walked in. I looked at aunt Brooke and she was smiling at him. But not like how she smiles at everyone else, she was smiling like when people smile for a joke or when they say sorry.

"We were just admiring the flowers."

He nodded and then said, "do you mind if I have a minute."

Aunt Brooke stood up and pulled me up with her. "Sure, we'll go get some hot chocolate, yeah Jamie?"

"Yeah." I smile. As I walk over to the door, Daddy unexpectedly picks me up and sits me on his arm. This is my favourite place in the world. I chuckle when he tickles me.

"Thanks Brooke." He smiles slightly and puts me down.

* * *

"That's the first I've seen Daddy smile since…" I say whilst aunt Brooke prepares my hot chocolate.

"We've all been a bit sad lately, but its okay to smile and laugh."

_Because they make tears disappear?_

I nod.

Aunt Brooke takes a deep breath. "Do you miss your Mommy?"I stare at her for a second and then shrug. "Sure I do, its okay though because she visits me."

"She does?"

"Yeah…" _How could Auntie Brooke not know this?_ "When I'm sleeping." I remind her in case she's forgot her own dreams.

"Oh." She says and pushes the cup over to me. "Careful. Its hot."

"Thanks." I smile "Do you miss my Mom?"

"Of course." Aunt Brooke smiles. "She's still here though Jamie. We just cant see her smile or her eyes light up, like when she sees you."

"Or Daddy."

"Yeah." Aunt Brooke grins. "Her two favourite people in the world.""Have they always been in love?" _I've wondered this for ages._

"Yeah I suppose they have, you know, uncle Luke and I used to say that their love was Fate's favourite game".

"But…" I was a little confused. "You can't love someone until you meet them."

"Well…" Aunt Brooke trailed off. "You can love someone that you haven't met. Like me. I loved you before I met you. And so did your Mom, Dad and everyone else."

"Really?" A wide smiled spread across my face.

"Did Mom love Dad before they met?"

Aunt Brooke looked at me a little funny.

"Well you know they met in high school. And then they got married…"

"Yuk, how could Daddy like Mommy in school? She's a girl."

"I think he loved her as soon as he saw her." Aunt Brooke grinned at me again and I screwed my face up.

"That's weird."

"I know."

We drank our hot chocolate. I was nearly done when a boy came over to me.

"Scuse me." He said. "May I borrow the blue one?" He asked pointing to the tub of crayons on the cafeteria table.

"Okay." I said and hand him it. "Cool picture." I smile politely at him whilst pointing to his family portrait.

"Thanks." He smiled up at me. "I need it for my Mommy's jeans. Look, she has a baby in her tummy because she's special and she's the best Mommy in the world."

I hear an 'aww' coming from aunt Brooke and my face drops. I don't like this boy I decide.

"No she isn't! My Mommy is!" I scramble out of my seat and run to find her, wishing that she will be there when I arrive. I can hear the tick-tock of aunt Brooke's shoes behind me as she yells "James Lucas Scott!" and I freeze. I close my eyes and imagine my Mom standing there, how weird is it that I'd give anything to have her yell at me. But when I open them I find myself being scooped up into Brooke's arms and carried the rest of the way.

You told me once that elephants can live as long as eighty years. That octopuses live up to five years. And that a tortoise can live for up to one hundred and fifty years! Why couldn't you have told me about you?

I am carried into the room and see Daddy where he sleeps every night. With his hand holding yours, his head beside your shoulder, his face stained with tears. Aunt Brooke tells me she'll be back in a minute. She needs to visit aunt Peyton. She hasn't came to see you yet Mama, no one can get her to leave uncle Lucas, I know she would like to see you, and I'm sure she's just making smiles out of her tears too. Brooke says that uncle Lucas is getting better but he needs another operation. I speak to him just like I speak to you.

I decide to play our favourite game. I tip-toe over to you and whisper in your ear. "Hey, Mama wake up." I smile. But this time you don't pretend to be asleep. And you don't wake up.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It only takes a second and it really does make my day. The next chapter will contain loads of flashbacks! Any suggestions who it should be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nathan**

Jamie misses you. We all miss you. Its been eight days Haley. Eight whole days without you here and I'm barely coping. Jamie has only been at school twice in the past eight days, he's not sleeping well, neither am I. I'm not sure if you have any idea how hard it is for me to roll over and find an empty, cold space next to me. But for the past seven nights I've slept here beside you, because I don't want you to roll over and find a cold space next to you. I never want you to think I'm not here for you Haley and I want you to know you can wake up anytime, because I'll be here. As long as you're here, I'll always be here.

* * *

7 Years Ago:

"_N-Nathan?" You stuttered once you had opened the door of your family home. I smiled brightly at you, all the while trying to convince myself that what I was about to say was real. "I need help in history."_

"_Oh" you smiled gently at me. "It's kinda late…" I watched as you glanced behind you nervously and shifted your feet._

"_I was thinking we could grab some dinner and you could help me with Napoleon."_

_It was that smirk that got you. You would probably swat me right now for being cocky but I could tell there and then that this was out first date. _

"_Uh…" You blushed slightly and ducked your head. "Sure."_

"_So do you feel like you've improved since the tutoring or…" You asked my whilst we ate at that restaurant down by the docks. I barely heard you though. I was still finding it hard to get over the fact you ordered mac and cheese. _

"_Uh yeah I do." _

"_Great." You smiled._

"_So you, uh, have a nice house." I stuttered lamely and you chuckled._

"_Seriously? Can't you make better conversation?"_

"_What? I was just being nice."_

"_Uh please, my house is probably the size of your bedroom in the Scott mansion."_

"_I think its cute."_

"_No you don't."_

"_I do! And its not a mansion, it's a house-"_

"_Really? So if that's a house do I live in a box?"_

"_No." I laughed. "Your house is cosy…my house gets too cold sometimes."_

"_Turn up the-"_

"_I don't mean like that-"_

"_You mean…does it feel empty sometimes?"_

"_Yeah." I said weakly and you smiled._

"_You ever get scared?"_

"_No!"_

_You laughed. "Well you can borrow my sisters if you ever do, I'm sure they'd have no problem making you feel cosy."_

"_Can I ever borrow you?"_

_You raised your eyebrow at me, but I could see the twitch of your smile. "We'll see."_

"_So what can you tell me about Napoleon?" you asked me._

"_He was French?"_

"_Yeah…" I dipped my head as you waited on more. "Is that all?"_

_I nodded._

"_Okay, don't worry, we'll sort you out." You laughed and then your head snapped up. "Oh I have the perfect idea! My brother studied history, he has all these old books, I'm sure there's one on Napoleon."_

"_Really? That would be great, but are you sure he wont mind?"_

_You nodded silently. "Lets go."_

_I followed you up the steps of your house and into the dining room/library. _

"_Here we are." You said as you took a few old books from one of the mahogany shelves. We squeezed into a small space; sitting on the hardwood floor, below the window, but with the huge table right in front of us. You told me this is where you like to read. With your knees bent, your feet resting on one of the tables wooden beam, and your back to the outside world. It was perfect actually. The street lights outside making it light enough to read but if you looked over that table, you would be able to see the end of the room hiding in the darkness. _

"_Tell your brother thanks." I turned my head to face you and caught a shimmer in your eye. _

"_He died last year." Your voice was barely a whisper but I heard you loud and clear. A single tear ran down your cheek, the moonlight catching onto it making it visible._

"_I'm sorry Haley-"_

"_Its fine, honestly." You chuckled and wiped the back of your hand along your cheek. "I'm being silly."_

"_No you're not. I shouldn't have let you get these books-"_

"_Nathan you didn't know, I wanted to help you and-"_

_Then our worlds merged together as a I quickly kissed you. You looked so surprised that I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. _

"_I'm sor-" But then you kissed me. I could taste the saltiness of your tears but it didn't even compete to how sweet you tasted. When we broke apart, panting slightly, you blushed. We sat in completely silence, letting that shift we both felt take its place. _

"_Thank you." You suddenly blurted._

"_For what?"_

"_Just for this." You said and you closed your eyes, soaking in the moment. I rested my head against yours. "No," I said, "thank you." You opened your eyes and looked at me._

"_For what?"_

"_For helping me," I smiled, "and for being here for me."_

"_You're welcome." You smiled. _

* * *

"So, um, you're probably gonna think you're in a jungle when you wake up with all these flowers." I told you as I walked into the hospital room carrying flowers that Taylor sent. "These are from Taylor." I chuckle to you. I paused, almost waiting on your answer but then I took a deep breath and sat on the chair next to your bed. "One of the nurses told me that you probably came in here to see Lucas… well sort of. You'd be worried about him Hales. It was only a week after he…that you…" I tried to breath. I couldn't see my brother like this one week and then my wife the next. "Hales I'm sorry." I've never been a crier. But in that moment when I seen you looking so eerily perfect, your chest rising and falling so gracefully, I cried. "Haley…please!" I am practically begging you now, telling you to wake up. "If you could talk to me, I know you would tell me it isn't my fault, that its no ones fault. But it takes two people Haley. Me and you. And I feel like I did this to you. How can I live with that Haley if you…" I breath. I feel sick.

"Nathan!" Brooke barges through the door, her face stained with tears. "Luke isn't doing so well…"

And just like that my fragile world shatters into a million pieces. I can hear Peyton's cry as I see her let go of Lucas' hand. His bed being wheeled to theatre. I become increasingly aware of a beeping noise, which seems to be slowing. I hear the cry of a baby, but I'm not sure if its real. Suddenly I'm outside the room looking in, the opposite of what I was doing just a second ago. I watch as Peyton sinks to her knees. And the beeping noise goes flat. There are doctors surrounding you, and it hits me hard on the chest. I am weak. And you are dead.

----------

_The second time we kissed it was at my house. Your parents had left town for a while and Brooke suggested you stay with me. It was awkward at first, but it soon became normal. I got used to seeing you in your robe every morning. I learned what you took in your coffee. I knew that you liked to stare at the ocean as the sun went down. Peyton even said once it was like we were married, without the sex. And although something deep inside me wanted to desperately think that too, I couldn't. Simply because I wanted to savour each moment with you and I wasn't going to wish anything away, this was just the beginning. I think it was the third night of you sleeping in my guest room that the heating crashed. I came through to your room to check on you and found you shivering. "Haley?" I asked. "Are you alright?" You mumbled an incoherent 'yes' but when I touched your arm you were freezing. "I'll get you some blankets." I told you but I couldn't find any. "Nathan its okay, honestly." You said to me but I couldn't leave you cold. I did the only thing I thought would keep you warm. I climbed into bed with you and wrapped my arms around you. I could feel you tense up but when I traced small circles on your back you fell asleep. "Body heat is the warmest heat." You mumbled before falling into a peaceful sleep. Truthfully, that was the best nights sleep I had ever had._

_Our second kiss was an accident. You came rushing out of the kitchen just as I bolted down the stairs and we smacked straight into each other. When you lifted your head from my chest you gasped at how close we were and our noses bumped. We didn't even have to lean in, we were already in perfect position, like we fitted together perfectly. The kiss was inevitable, although we both wanted it, we knew we couldn't stop ourselves if we tried. And most importantly, we had no intention of doing so. _

----------

"Mr Scott you have to lie back down." I heard some dumb-ass doctor demand me to get back on the bed but I needed to see you.

"I need to see my wife!" I say as I grab my jacket and head for the door. But I am stopped in my tracks when my head starts to spin.

"Take a seat Sir." I hear the doctor say and this time I do as I'm told, because everything in the room has merged into one. "You shouldn't stand up that fast after a faint."

"But-"

"I understand your wife is in a critical condition, but I want to make sure you are well enough to visit her."

"I'm fine, I only fainted." I actually felt quite selfish. The fact that you were the sick one and here I am getting the treatment.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Uh…" I've never really been able to identify medical problems. You always did that.

"Too much happening at one time?"

"That could be it, you were over-whelmed emotionally, maybe the room was too hot?"

"Yeah…"

"Well its perfectly normal for someone who is emotionally drained to faint."

"Really?" I say, but it comes out a bit sarcastic.

"Sure." The doctor smiled and hands me my coat.

"Thanks." I smile as I walk out and then start running to be at your side. Ignoring the thumping in my head, all I want is for you to be breathing. I near the room and take deep breaths. All the while wishing my dream wont have come true.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! The next chapter will be Peyton and you'll find out what's going on with Lucas! Also there is one heck of a shock in store for all! Review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I'm glad to see you're all so interested! :o) This one focuses more on what's happening rather than Naley's background - which I think we need to break up the story. Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Peyton **

Its been fifteen days. Four hours. Fifty-nine minutes. Now five hours into the fifteenth day that I haven't heard his voice. The only voice he has is the life support machine that beeps a steady rhythm. I always fear I'll hear that loud, flat, echoing song. The music of his death.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner Haley. Lucas has just been…and I haven't really had a chance. I know I've kind of destroyed our pact - never put a boy in front of your best friend. But imagine if it was Nathan. Deep down I know you'll forgive me, but I just had to say that."

I took a deep breath. Talking to an unconscious person wasn't easy, even after days of practice, you still waited on a response.

"Uh, so, Mia is running the studio for us, she's doing great. I'm sure she'll pop in one day, but she's hoping that when she does she'll find you awake".

I took another deep breath. You are my best friend. You should be helping me get through the Lucas situation. You should be crying with me. You shouldn't be here too. I cant do this without you Haley. I watched my mom lie in a hospital bed after her accident, that was enough. Why do I have to see it happen to Lucas too?

"I'm sorry Haley, I cant do this."

I selfishly ran out of the room and out of the hospital, collapsing against the bricked wall. "This isn't fair!" I sobbed and looked up to the sky, not caring if the sun light blinded me. "Don't take them away from me! Haven't you took enough?!" I began to feel slightly dizzy. "This wasn't Lucas' fault. He was being the hero!" I continued to scream at the open air. My fists clenching beside me as his name came into my head. "You should take Dan." I said rather calmly. "He's the one who shot him."

The police had told me it was an accident. But I knew it wasn't. You never think that working as a school basketball coach will cause your husband any harm. If he was a police officer or worked for the fire service, this kind of accident would be acceptable. But these 'accidents' didn't happen to school coaches. School shootings only happen in movies right? That's what I thought. I came home from working in the studio with you to find a police man waiting on the porch. A disturbed kid had ran into the school with a gun. He had aimed it at the bullies; the popular kids; the jocks. They were in practice with Lucas. The kids fled and then it was just Lucas, Jimmy and Dan. Dan had been giving Luke a hard time the day before. He told him that Lucas wasn't doing the job well enough and as the mayor Dan could get him fired. Lucas had fought back. And then they were there. In the school gym. And the rest is a mystery.

"Dan is a witness." The police man said. "He saw the kid drop the gun once he shot himself and it fired another shot, which hit Lucas."

I scoffed at that. Bullshit! Obviously these cops will believe the mayor. He's like the friking king to them!

You, Nathan and Jamie came to see me once you heard the news. "Oh God Peyton." You cried as you hugged me. "He'll make it." Brooke was in tears as well. We were all a team, when one person falls, we all do. And you were the next to stumble.

"Peyton?" I heard a voice ask as someone helped me to my feet. "Peyton?" They gave me a slight shake and then I knew who it was.

"How's Haley?" I asked your husband.

"She's not any different." He sighed. "But the doctor says its looking good."

I smile at this. "She's gonna wake up Nathan."

"I know." He smiled gently. "She's a fighter. I'm just worried that…"

"What?"

"Well the doctor said the side effect of her condition is memory loss. What if she doesn't remember us Peyton?"

"She will." I said firmly, making myself believe it.

"But what if she forgets our past, what will happen to Jamie?"

"Nathan!" I grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me. What you and Haley have is too strong to forget." That was true. Sometimes I even got jealous of you two. Brooke and I just sat and watched you talking one time at her birthday party. It was her idea but we couldn't pretend to ignore the love radiating off you both. You had a permanent smile fixed on your face. I was talking to you in the kitchen when all of a sudden a drunken Nathan came up to you and enclosed you in his embrace. You blushed a colour I had never seen on you before when he whispered something in your ear. I raised my eyebrow at you when he started nibbling on your ear and you tried to push him back. "I'm sorry." You said. "He's drunk, I'd better take him home."

"Uh huh." I smirked. "I think he wants to go anyway…"

Its hard to believe that party was little under a year ago. Now look at us. Nathan's a mess. You're in a coma. Lucas is barely alive. Brooke doesn't know where to put herself. But fate's a bitch right? We had so many good times, you and Nathan were made for each other, this was bound to happen. But sometimes I think that the world keeps throwing this pain at me to make me stronger and maybe I'll get something out of it in the end. Like you would.

Nathan is so scared for you, for his family. I get that, I feel the same about Luke. Our hearts ache so bad it feels as though someone is tugging it and it makes us feel sick. The thought of losing you makes him tremble, its unimaginable to him. You're all he thinks about, well or sick, he'll love you forever and you know that. But he doesn't know if he'll get the chance to tell you again.

Half an hour after convincing Nathan you would be fine I came back to see you. I found Nathan asleep, his head resting on your stomach, your hand in his. "Hi Haley." I smiled weakly and took a seat opposite Nathan. "I'm sorry to leave you like that." I imagined you smiling at me. "So…I really need you to wake up Hales. If only you could see Nathan, see us, see her." I said as I stood up. "You need to take care of them." I carefully placed the small, sleeping baby on your chest. "She's beautiful." I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "But I know the sacrifice you have to make to claim such beauty."

**

* * *

**

**Important chapter huh? Anyone a little shocked? Excited? I hope so. You'll find out what that last line means to the story in the next chapter. Please review!! I need them to keep me going! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with a new chapter! This one will give you the info on Haley's condition and also some hints as to whats to come. Hope you enjoy. PLease review! :o) x**

* * *

**Dr Garcia**

_7 days earlier_

"Haley has a very rare condition." I simply stated to the young, tall, handsome man sitting across from me. "One, in fact, I have never came across." Mr Scott's face fell. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to treat it." My firm tone of voice was probably just what he needed to regain faith in me. After all, I did have his wife's life in my hands. He still hadn't spoke and even though I am experienced in sharing news with the patient's relatives, never once have I ever felt this uncomfortable. The young man's face told me he was hurt but his body language told me he was angry. Something not to rare to see in these kinds of situations. "Mr Scott-"

"Nathan." He surprised me. He didn't look like he would utter a single word and yet he was asking to be informal. But I reminded myself that he is trusting me with two extremely precious lives, he does have faith in me. That's what I learned in the first year of being a doctor; when relatives trusted you they corrected you when you called the Mr whatever, and if they didn't trust you? Well you would never hear them utter such things.

I smiled politely at him. "Nathan then-"

"What's your first name?"

I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. We had time. I unconsciously straightened myself up slightly. "Eliza."

"Oh." He nodded, still not making eye contact. "That's nice. Eliza Garcia."

"Thank you."

"So you have Spanish ancestors?"

I bit on my tongue slightly, it was nice having a conversation with you're husband but we really did need to talk about you.

"Yes. My father was Spanish."

"I see. And your mother?"

"English."

"Cool." He nodded, although it wasn't really.

"Your wife has a condition called eclampsia." I could see the dread in your husband's eyes. "When you phoned the ambulance, she was having something more or less like a fit?" He nodded. I was night-shift when I got the call that a young women was coming in with suspected eclampsia. At first I was a little shocked, I hadn't seen a case like this ever before, and then, for some reason, I was excited, because I knew that if you lived you would have accomplished something amazing against all odds.

"It was horrible." Nathan sighed. "It was like she couldn't move, but her body was moving by itself, she couldn't speak. We were just watching TV when is started, it was just…"

He was struggling. "Nathan." I said softly, placing my hand on his. "You don't have to tell me."

He took a few deep breaths. "Eclampsia?" He said. "What is that?"

"It's a complication in pregnancy. It usually occurs in young mothers, like Haley, or women who have pre-existing or organic brain disorders."

"But Haley-"

"I know. But it is also related to high blood pressure."

Nathan nodded. "Her dad always had high blood pressure."

"Unfortunately it is genetic." I smiled slightly. "Eclampsia leads to an increased blood flow to the brain therefore causing a seizure."

Nathan looked defeated. "Will Haley be-"

I knew what he was asking. "No. She will not be left brain damaged."

I could feel his relief. "The baby?"

I smiled confidently. "Once Haley is stabilised our aim is to welcome your daughter into this world unharmed."

Nathan became uncomfortably quiet. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I'm pretty sure he did too. For the first time since he entered my office a quarter of an hour ago, I felt him looking at me, burning holes in me more like. He would take in the fact my dark hair was in a bun, my face had very little make up on, just some mascara, he would notice the shiny silver stethoscope hanging around my neck and contrasting with the pink yet professional shirt I wore. He was searching everywhere and anywhere to find something that would keep me whispering those words. But we both know they had to be said.

"Nathan, we're not asking you to make a decision."

And just like that, he stood up. "Good." He stated firmly. "Because I cannot do that." I watched, startled slightly that he had already left my office and was most likely away to sit next to you.

"Okay then." I breathed.

~*~*~

Shortly after Nathan had walked out of my office the alarm was raised. A mid-wife informed me that you daughter's heart rate had dropped lower than expected. We needed to get her out. I ran to find Nathan and give him a pair of scrubs. He was shocked a little that he was about to meet his new baby but he couldn't take the smile of his face all the way down to theatre. He nearly cried when he saw you. He started asking questions about what this would mean for you but we reassured him you would be fine. The bright white room was rather peaceful considering the hectic activity within in. I imagine we all look like angels in the sky about to welcome a baby into the world. She would just have to stop past here first to get a check over.

Nathan sat beside your head. He held your hand and stroked your hair, whispering words to you that I couldn't make out. When your daughter was pulled out of you, I saw Nathan cry and I heard him say "thank you", not to us, but to you. He held her in his arms, protecting her from any harm and he told her just how much she looked like you, that she was his dream come true and that one day soon she would meet her mommy.

It was worrying when the baby didn't cry. But we knew she was fine because she just stared at us endlessly as if she was trying to recognize us. She needed you to bring her to life.

* * *

_Now_

At 2:15pm I decided to check on you. I had expected to see Nathan chatting to you like I saw everyday, but instead he had fell asleep against your stomach. It only took me a second to realise there was a tiny baby sleeping on your chest. I had held your daughter so many times and each time I saw her she looked empty. Like she had not came to life until she met you. It made my heart swell thinking that she was with you now. There was still a risk, however, of her developing infection without receiving any maternal antibodies. Muffled cries snapped me out of my medical trance. I turned to see a young blonde haired woman crying against the wall. How had I not noticed her?

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Will she be okay?" The woman asked.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you Doctor.."

"Garcia. Eliza Garcia."

"Peyton Scott."

"Nathan's sister?"

"Yeah, sister in law." She smiled, slowly drying up her tears. "He's a mess."

"I know." I said gently.

"He loves her more than anything in this world. He would do anything for her."

My heart sank. "You know Peyton I only met Nathan a week ago but I can tell that his love for Haley can fight this."

Peyton sighed. "Is that what true love does?"

"I think so.."

"I hope so." Peyton smiled. "Because I'm in with a shot if it does."

I knew who she was now. "Lucas Scott?"

She nodded. "I'm his wife."

"I'm sorry…"

"Its okay." She tried to wave it off and I admired her bravery. "Lucas isn't Lucas anymore, his life depends on a machine."

"You seem so strong."

She smiled weakly. "Nathan and Haley's love could concur anything. Look at this beautiful person that love has created."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Haley once told me that to bring in a new life, an old one had to go."

I was taken aback. Surely this thing called fate didn't exist. Did it?

"I think that makes me feel better you know?" Peyton asked. I did. "To know that if Lucas dies look at what Nathan and Haley will have."

Tears started to fall from her eyes again so I pulled her into a hug. "I wish I had your strength." I told her. "But never stop believing in miracles. They are the only things to defeat fate."

"I believe that." She smiled. "I have one of my own." I watched as Peyton's hand slithered across her flat stomach. "A part of Lucas is right here." She smiled. "And I know it won't be Haley who sacrifices life for him."

"How?" I asked confused and Peyton turned away.

"Because I'll make sure of it."

~*~*~

At 3pm I sat in Lucas' room with Peyton. I had notified some other members of staff before coming in here. Peyton stood over her husband, her tears making small puddles on his hospital gown. Her hand lay flat against his chest as she watched the artificial lungs breathe for him. This wasn't him, this wasn't Lucas, it purely was a shell. Lucas was already gone. "You're coming back here soon" Peyton said. "And I cant wait."

I watched as she leant down and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. I watched as she looked shocked for a moment questioning why he didn't kiss her back and then I saw her look at me and shake her head as if to say "he's not there". She lay down beside him with her head buried in the crook of his neck, one of her hands still placed on his chest whilst the other reached up to find the switch. "I love you." she said as the machines slowed to a halt, her hand stopped rising with his chest, and she was left sobbing for the soul which had cradled her heart for so many years.

And I heard the faint cry of a baby in the distance.

**Please review guys! I need to know what you think and also who should narrate the next chapter? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I have to say that I have the kindest reviewers ever. I may not be getting a lot of reviews but the ones I am getting are extremely special, you are all wonderful! Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Brooke**

_Now_

"Hi." I say, smiling softly at the broken hearted faces before me. "I'm Brooke Davis…Lucas was my best friend." Some of them make an attempt to smile back at me, some of them melted back into tears. "He, uh…he knows that I'm not very good at giving speeches or saying anything formal, but he always did say to me that if I get stuck, just use someone else's quote." My attempt to say something in the hope of finding these people a glimmer of light was quickly fading. "So I would like to share with you something that Lucas said to me." I paused and swallowed hard. "There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back." I say, watching the confused faces stare at me intently. "I've known Lucas Scott for as long as I can remember. And I know that he wouldn't want us to be stuck, or lost, or to turn our backs on life. He would want us to go forward, to achieve what he knows we can achieve. Because he's not giving up on us, he'll be with us the whole way, we just have to believe in that." I close my eyes for a second. When I open them I fix them on one person. Your son. "What happened to Lucas was tragic and devastating and I feel your pain, I really do." I smile gently at Jamie. "But its okay to cry because tears make room for smiles, and smiles make tears go away." His head snapped up and he looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes that in nearly destroyed me. I take a few deep breaths and pat my chest. "Lucas will always be alive right here." I quickly walk off the small church platform and head towards the backdoor. I stop at when I see Peyton standing out side. "I'm sorry." I try to wipe my tears away. "I cant imagine how difficult it must be for you." But when I look at her, she isn't crying, she's emotionless. "Peyton?" I ask, gently touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

She turns her head towards me, almost ghostly. "Brooke." She says, surprised that im there. "I'm pregnant."

I feel like I cant breath. I feel physically sick. "Peyton…" I breathe, my tears flowing. "You will always have me."

Peyton makes an attempt to smile. "Good. Because I need you to take care of this child I anything happens to me."

"Peyton. Nothing is going to happen to you…"

"Brooke, just in case." She stares at me.

"Peyton please don't think like that. Your baby will have a mother-"

"No." She shakes her head.

"What?" I'm confused. "Are you…sick?"

"No." She breathes. "I'm just going to make sure this baby will live."

I shake my head slightly. She's grief-struck. I look at her and she answers my silent question.

"Someone told me that for someone to be brought into this world, someone has to be taken out of it." Peyton turns her head and stares into nothing.

"Peyton?" I asked scared and breathless. "What are you talking about?"

I noticed the tears start to run down her face. "Dan." She said. "He killed Lucas."

I feel sick again. "Peyton you cant be serious-"

"What?" She exclaims. "You thing its wrong that I want justice for my husbands death? That I want to make sure my child will be okay?"

"Peyton!" I say. "You cannot kill Dan Scott!"

"Why?" She shouts, her eyes now looking into mine. I am silent. "Look after my baby Brooke." She sighs.

* * *

_3 days earlier_

"Hey Hales." I smile as I walk into your hospital room and place a fresh new vase of flowers on the window-sill. "How are you doing today." This is our routine; everyday I come around 9am to visit you. I play some of your CDs because you told me once that people in comas can recognize music - something to do with brain waves. I talk to you, everyday hoping that you will talk back. But as the routine goes on, I began to get so fixed on just talking to you unconscious, what am I going to say when you talk back? How was I suppose to reply after I set the fresh flowers down and you said Brooke? I didn't even get to playing the CD. I thought maybe I was going crazy, that this was just a sign of bereavement, but as I turned around I saw your eyes flutter. It was just like when we lived together in high school and I would bring you coffee before you woke up. Although, you were up way before 9am.

"Haley?" I practically hit the roof. Your eyes open more fully and for a couple of seconds you stare at me blankly. "Haley?" I ask again, I walk over to the chair and sit down. And then I started to panic as you coughed violently. "Water." I smiled as I fetched the bottle I had brought in for myself. "Here." I held the top of the bottle up to your lips and tilted it. I stared at you in disbelief, were you really awake, or was this a bad dream?

But then I heard you talk. "Where's Nathan?" You whimpered.

"Uh, I don't…uh, Haley oh my God." I cried happy tears as I hugged you gently.

"I'm fine by the way." You smiled. "You asked me how I was."

I raised my eyebrow. "You heard that?"

You nodded. "I heard myself singing a lot too-"

You sounded weak, your voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but you could talk, you were alive. "Yeah I played your tracks."

And then you chuckled. And I knew what I had to do.

_Nathan, come to the hospital quick! Your wife wants to see you. _

"I need Nathan." You whimpered again and my heart swelled.

"Don't worry Haley, he's coming, he'll be here soon." I said as I patted held your hand. Then it hit me. Did you even remember what happened? Do you remember the baby? Do you know about Lucas? Why haven't you asked for Jamie?

"Hales…" I took a deep breath. "You know your in hospital right?"

You glanced around you. "Yeah…" The words came out a bit uneasy.

"Do you know what happened?"

You shook you head no. You looked so scared.

"Okay." I smiled. "Its okay. I'm gonna get a doctor for you." I immediately stood up and pressed the buzzer next toy your bed. A few seconds later a doctor came running in.

"Haley?" she asked astounded. "How are you feeling."

You squinted slightly. "Uh, a bit sick…dizzy."

"Okay that's normal. I'm Dr Garcia." She said as she began to check you over. "You just need plenty of rest Haley, we'll keep you in here for a while before we let you home." You smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said as the doctor left the room.

"Brooke?" You asked and as I was about to answer when the door swung open.

"Haley?!" Nathan cried as a barged into the room dressed in his army uniform and walked straight over to you. "God baby, you're awake." He immediately hugged and kissed you and when you broke apart there wasn't a dry eye in the house. "I was so scared Haley, I could never lose you."

"Nathan." You whispered and I saw him melt into you. "I'm not going anywhere." He climbed onto the bed beside and you lay facing each other, with your hand on his cheek, soothing him. "I missed you so much." You cried as he held you closer.

"I love you." He whispered and I was struggling to fight back the tears as I watched from my place beside the door.

"Nathan?" You asked and I knew this would be the question you were about to ask me. "Where's…our baby?" God you sounded so scared.

I smiled. "I think you should meet a very special little girl." I walked out of the room and down the hall to the nursery where your daughter slept. Carefully picking her up I could see the features from both of you in her. "You, miss Scott, are about to meet your mommy." I felt a tear run down my cheek but I quickly wiped it off. I held the little girl in my hands and walked carefully to the hospital room. Half way there I met Nathan strolling down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I came to get my daughter." He chuckled and smiled at me.

Of course he did. They should be a family. I handed him his baby and his eye immediately shone. "She looks just like Haley."

I nodded, she is really a mini version of you.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan smiled. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." I said sincerely. "I love Haley too."

"I know." You're husband grinned. "I'll see you Brooke." He said and headed towards the room to spend time with his two favourite girls.

Just as I was about to walk out of the hospital with a grin on my face, my phone buzzed and the next thing I knew a hysterical Peyton was at my side. "Brooke." She managed. "Lucas is gone." And my state of happiness was spiralling downwards into a darkness I had feared for weeks now.

* * *

_Now_

Peyton turned and walked inside after literally telling me she planned to murder Dan Scott. I stared in disbelief at the field of yellow flowers before my eyes. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be at Lucas' funeral. My best friend isn't a murderer. Is she? After a few minutes I walked back into the church and took my seat near the front. You tried to smile at me in your grief-stricken state but I smiled my encouragement back at you.

This is why I admired you:

_You are brave. _

_You are selfless._

_You are a wonderful mother._

_Yor are strong. _

_And after waking from a coma and discovering your best friend had died just minutes before, you sat in your wheelchair and sang the most beautiful version of 'Blowing in the wind' I had ever heard. _

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be Nathan, and will give you Naley's background as well as how Haley reacted to her new baby, and Jamie. :o) Thanks for reading, please REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again! :o) Hope you enjoy this one...**

**

* * *

****Nathan**

It only took us a month Haley. One month to fall in love. We knew it was inevitable since the couple of nights we spent at my house together, but our wishes only spurred fate on. The night after the heating crashed and I slept beside you, neither of us could sleep. You sneaked into my room during the night and silently crawled in beside me. Neither of us said a word, we just snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep. After those four days and nights we spent we never went a day apart. Firstly it was a strict tutor/student relationship, and then our friendship blossomed. You'd meet me at the river court and I'd wait for you outside the library. It was soon after our third date that we fell in love. We were sitting in the park and some guys walking past started teasing you. I had no idea why, you're beautiful. You got mad at me Haley when I stood up and told them where to go. These older guys had to break up the fight and you immediately dragged me back to my apartment. You screamed at me as soon as we got in the door. "What the hell was that Nathan?!"

Just as I was about to answer you cut me off. "For goodness sake I can fight my own battles, I don't need you to-"

"Haley!" I said sternly and for a moment you look scared. "Believe me, I know you can." I chuckled but you pouted. "But I want to help you fight your battles Hales."

"Why?" You answered defiantly.

"Because I wont let some jerks talk to you like that. Because I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." You smiled so gracefully at me. "Because I'm falling in love with you."

And that was that. Tears built up in your eyes and you practically pounced on me. I hoisted you up and pinned you against the door. We had made out like that before but we knew this time would be different. We knew what was about to happen. Once we stumbled our way over to the bed you ripped my shirt off me and pulled me on top of you. "I love you too." You smiled as you stroked my cheek with the back side of your hand, "God, I love you." And then we became one.

We didn't plan our wedding. We never even knew it would happen until an hour or so before. I woke up with you beside me; your head was buried in the pillow facing away from me but your right arm was draped across my waist; you were lying on your stomach and I was pretty sure that - judging that you were on the edge of the bed- you would fall out when you wake up. I scooted closer to you and wrapped my arm tightly around your side and tried to pull you closer. But you woke up, and being a natural klutz, you leaned to the side and somehow we landed on the floor. At first I was concerned that I had squashed you but when I looked at you, you had a grin plastered across your face.

"Well." You teased. "You could have just woke me up and asked."

"What?..Oh no I wasn't trying to..um.. I wouldn't-" I was cut off by your hysterical laughter, you were practically shaking underneath me.

"Nathan its okay, you've always had some ridiculous ways of initiating sex-"

"Hales I swear I was only making sure you didn't fall out the bed."

You chuckled. "How'd that work out for ya?"

I pouted at your teasing. "Not so good."

You grinned. "So can we get up off this floor? I think my legs have carpet burn." I laughed and I heard you shriek as I lifted you up bride-groom style and laid you on the bed. "Happy 'Blue Monday'".

"What?" I asked.

"Its 'Blue Monday', you know the most depressing day of the year?"

I chuckled. "Oh okay, well then 'Happy Blue Monday' doesn't really make sense then, does it meant-to-be-tutor girl?"

You pouted. "Well are any of us in debt?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you sad that Christmas is over?"

"Not really, but-"

"Have you kept your New Years resolution?"

"Hell yes, Lucas is not winning that bet-"

"Well then we are having a happy 'Blue Monday'!"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I suppose we are." I said and bent down to kiss you.

"Its not meant to snow on Blue Monday." You said as we sat on the balcony, wrapped in blankets and drinking our morning coffee. You had stayed at my apartment all week but I knew you would have to go home soon; I was dreading it.

"Why?"

"Snow makes people happy and this day is meant to be depressing."

"Ah, I see." I smiled as I watched you watch the snow fall. White snowflakes were all that we could see. "But isn't this a gift, you know, a way of making those sad people happy?"

You turned your head and smiled at me. "Yeah, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say the simplest of things but make my heart swell at the same time."

I smirked. "That's just what love is."

You smiled and closed your eyes for a brief second. "I think your right."

Being adventurous we decided to take a walk during the height of the blizzard. You said it would be fun. We had only walked for about ten minutes when we had to stop; we were drenched. You pulled me into a tiny little store that was across from the chapel. The older woman looked a bit shocked that someone had even came in. "Hello there." She greeted. "I wasn't expecting anyone on such a winters day."

"Oh." You chuckled. "We're sorry but we were walking and the snow was so heavy you can barely see anything ahead."

The woman laughed. "Tell me about it, I'm from Canada."

You smiled at the woman. "Really? Canada is apparently the worst for heavy snow."

"Oh honey it is, unless you've been you have no idea." She exaggerated slightly. "You guys must be freezing."

"Yeah." I smiled. "We're a little cold."

"Oh let me make you some coffee."

"Oh you don't have to do that, I mean, this isn't a café so-"

"I have a kettle and some coffee in the back, I'll just be a minute." The woman said as she walked away.

"Well." You smiled and took your wet hat off. "This is a cute shop."

"Yeah." I said as I glanced around. It was one of those shops which sold pretty much everything. You admired the antique dolls houses whilst I looked through some DVDs.

"Hales." I called whilst looking over some of the adverts on the notice board. "There's a guitar for sale."

"Really?" You walked over to me and I put my arm around you in attempt to warm you up. "Hmm…Its not new though, it might be in bad condition."

"But its only $25."

"I know Nathan and I would love it but I want to save up."

"Okay." I chuckled. "Well then how bout two dumbbells? $5?"

You raised your eyebrow.

The cashier woman had returned with two cups of coffee and just as we were about to thank her she scurried off to answer the phone.

"Dumbbells?" You asked, taking a sip of your coffee. "I need that hair dryer that's for sale."

I laughed. Your hair was soaked. "You look kinda sexy like that."

"Really?" You smirked as you pressed yourself up against me. "Well why don't I call that woman who is looking for a relationship and loves the rain?"

I grimaced imagining some older, desperate woman trying to put herself out. "Who would advertise themselves?"

"The guy who wants a cat." You laughed and pointed to one of the notes.

"God, he even signed his name. Jeff. He sounds like a Jeff."

You laughed. "I bet that's the same Jeff who owns that cabin." You chuckled as you pointed to a different note.

"It cant be!"

"They totally have the same handwriting!"

I laughed. "Maybe we should call him, see how much the cabin would be for a weekend."

"Riiiiiight." You rolled your eyes. "We might as well go on 'Brian's Cruise' as well." You chuckled.

"Or get married." I said quite seriously as I pointed to a card for the chapel across the street.

"Yeah." You playfully scoffed, but then we fell silent. We sipped our coffee whilst both staring at the little pink card.

"Do you want to?" I asked cautiously and slowly turned to face you. You looked me in the eye to determine whether I was joking and I saw your expression change serious when you realise I wasn't kidding.

"Yes." You bit your bottom lip nervously. "Do you?"

I didn't say anything. I took your coffee cup and placed it on the counter along with mine and I sunk down on one knee. "Haley James." I grinned. "Will you marry me?" As soon as the words left my mouth you pulled me up and kissed me. "Of course I will Nathan, I love you so much."

"I love you too... Haley James Scott." I smirked as I kissed you again. "Lets go."

You rushed behind the counter to find a pen and grabbing the little pink card you wrote on the back. _Thank you for your hospitality. Away to get married. Take care. _And you placed it along with $5 on the counter. We ran out of the little shop, hand in hand, and headed toward the chapel. We could hardly believe this was it. This was the official beginning of our life together. And we couldn't wait.

* * *

"Do you remember that?" I asked.

"Yeah." You laughed. "I do."

"Okay. Good." I sighed. It was only yesterday you woke up and the doctors told me you might have forgotten a few things. You remembered when we met, you remembered our wedding, but you didn't remember moving in together or that night we spent during the storm. The question I had been dreading the most slipped out of my mouth.

"Do you remember giving birth to our son?" I asked cautiously.

Yesterday when you woke up and I showed our daughter, you cried. When I walked into the room with our baby in my arms I felt what you felt too; for a moment we couldn't breathe. It was magical. You wept as I handed her to you and she instantly snuggled her head into the crook of your neck. "Nathan." You breathed. "She's beautiful."

I watched as you smoothed her pink baby grow and for the first time since she was born she started to heave. It was the most beautiful cry I had ever hear; almost like tears of joy. You had gave her life. But not once had you mentioned our son. "Hales," I said, sitting next to you on the bed and wrapping my arm around you, "Jamie's at school."

You looked at me slightly puzzled. "Okay." You smiled. "I'll se him after then."

"No, Haley, I can call them?"

"Its fine really, its not a big deal."

"Haley. You're his mother, he'll want to see you."

"Oh." And you forced a smile. "Could you please call them then? I would love to see him."

Your eyes filled with tears once I had said it. "Nathan." You said shakily. "I don't."

"Haley…" I gave you a small smile and pulled you into my arms. "Its alright, baby, it'll come back to you."

You nodded as I tucked your hair behind your ear. "Wh- what if it doesn't?"

"It will." I said sternly. "I promise."

"Okay." You breathed as you straightened yourself up in the wheelchair.

But there was someone else you hadn't mention yet. Lucas. And I couldn't bare myself to tell you your best friend had died yesterday. I was still grieving, but I wouldn't show you that. I had to be strong.

His funeral was in two days and I know you would want to go since you never got a chance to say goodbye. "Haley." I started, fighting back the tears. You noticed the tone of my voice and your head snapped up from where you were watching our daughter sleep in the small plastic hospital crib. "I have to tell you something." I kneeled in front of your wheel chair, and you raised both your brows at me.

"Everything okay?" You asked as you ran your hands over my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned into your touch.

"No." I said as I looked at you. "Its Lucas…" My voice caught.

"Lucas. He's in here too right?" You smiled for a moment, the name obviously bringing back memories. I took your hands in mine.

"He, uh…he died Haley." You raised your brows again in disbelief. And when I didn't speak you eyes filled with tears. I squeezed your hands as you shook your head.

"No." You cried. "Lucas is my best friend. He couldn't have…"

"Hales." I stopped you and pulled you into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby."

You buried your head in my shoulder as I felt you heave. I supported your weight as your body went limp with grief and I tried so hard to think of any possible way to make this better for you. But I simply couldn't.

**Okay next chapter will be Jamie and then I think this story will come to an end pretty soon. Look out for the big finale! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
